Neverland Adventures
by xXSilverMoonXx
Summary: Adventure, Action, Magic & maybe even a bit of Romance can all these things be in one story? - A Mysterious girl, A tragic event - can Peter help Summer & Robbie save there father from Captain Hook and his pesky Pirates?


Neverland Adventures  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: most of the characters are mine but some are not, please don't sue, the plot is mostly mine, Peter-Pan will be 15-16 in this fic.. Just easier for me sorry if you disapprove Summary: Adventure, Action, Magic & maybe even a bit of Romance can all these things be in one story? - A Mysterious girl, A tragic event - can Peter help Summer & Robbie save there father from Captain Hook and his pesky Pirates? Info on the Story: what you should know…  
  
Summers Grandmother Wendy inspired everyone with her stories, especially one called Peter Pan, she had a son (Summer's father) Gregory Nightshade, was Peter Pan's dearest friend but Gregory decided to grow up and have children, he married a wonderful woman Named Amelia - they had two beautiful children, but Amelia past away giving birth to Robbie Summer's little brother - that was six years ago, Peter watches over the family from time to time in Wendy's old house listening to the stories of Wendy and Summer, he talks to Wendy and Gregory from time to time, but the children carry on to think that he is a myth, Summer is now 15 - she is very much like her grandmother, but she is like her father and knows how to fight, and use a sword well, she is extremely brave and loves a good adventure.  
  
[Chapter 1: the dramatic start  
  
Summer got of the back of John's Motorbike, he pushed her closer to him so there body's were touching fairly close he looked down upon her, his mouth was getting closer to hers it would be a matter of moments before their lips touched, but why was she dreading it, John was a decent guy - sometimes, suddenly his cold hard lips were on hers, kissing roughly and deeply, she pulled away politely "look I have to go" she said kissing him on the cheek, he still held her around the hips, "you sure can't you bend the rules" he said smiling slyly moving one hand to her buttocks and the other to her breast.  
  
"oi you right there pal" she said more defensive then she wanted to sound, "oh come on you know you want to" he said slyly once more, "I think not" she said bitterly, "what are you going to do punch me" he said half laughing, "if you insist" she said and then got a decent punch to his face, "you bitch" he said foully as he fell back a bit, he went to wack her fare on in the face but he stopped and swore at her and road of on his bike "you'll regret that" John said bitterly riding off into the darkness, [I]why can't guy's be like the ones in Fairytales, and books, and not pre-mature dickheads[/I] she thought to herself  
  
As she grabbed her keys out of her bag and walked towards the door she didn't know that she was being watched, not far in the distance was a boy well known as Peter-Pan he was watching her closely as she walked in the house, Summer walked into the living room to find her Grandmother, Father and even her little brother sitting up for her, she took off her jacket and collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "you have fun sweetie" her dad said looking up from his book, "you could say that" Summer said rolling her eyes, Robbie who was just about asleep on the couch jumped up and came and sat on his sister, "what are you doing up" she said smiling watching the little Robbie rubbing his eyes, "Summer..will you" he said sleepily as he stifled a yawn "tell me a story" he said pleading with his sister, "oh alright, go say goodnight to gran and papa, last on upstairs is a rotten egg" she said playfully, watching Robbie go kiss gran and shake papa's hand and rushing upstairs, "well looks like Im the rotten egg" she said to gran and pa, "goodnight" she said kissing them on the forehead "I'll be up in a minute" Grandma Wendy reassured her as she walked quickly after Robbie.  
  
He was lying on Summers bed when she walked into the room, "hey you know you have a bed of your own" Summer said smiling pointing to Robbie's own bed, he shrugged his shoulders and sat with his hands on his chin, he was wearing his Spiderman PJ's Summer sat down onto her bed, and thought allowed "hmm what story tonight" she said poking Robbie's nose with the tip of her finger, "something with sword fighting in it" he said jumping to his feet on the bed, "Ahh how about…hmm Pirates of the Caribbean" She said mockingly "no you told me that one last night" he said folding his arms.  
  
"hmm well I don't think there is much to tell then she said folding her arms aswell and shaking her head, "there is always the tale of peter pan" said the voice of her Grandmother popping her head in the door, Summer and Robbie both smiled "gran, what do you think Peter is doing now" Robbie said looking up at his gran, "probably looking through families windows and listening to their stories" Grandma Wendy looked over to the window, and they all ran over to it and looked out and about, "nope no Peter here" Summer said disappointedly "Summer where is your sword" Wendy said chucking Summer's sword at her Summer catching it with ease, "it is here right it my hand" Summer said smiling "remember go easy on this old lady" Wendy sympathised getting her sword into position, Robbie was watching carefully on Summers bed.  
  
Grandma Wendy told the great story of Peter Pan to the youngster while every now and then with a little sword play from Summer and herself, Summer adding her bits here and there, and when they were done Wendy said "and so he lived" and the small Robbie was sleeping in a deep slumber, "do you think we bored him?" Summer asked jokingly "Im sure we did no such thing" Wendy said as she picked up Robbie fondly and carried him to his own bed, Summer went into the bathroom and got changed into her own pyjamas and went and sat on her bed and laid back and sighed, Wendy came and laid beside her, "so what happened tonight" Summer rolled her eyes and grunted as she remembered the event, so she turned to her side to face her grandmother, "it was fun, you know hanging out with friends, then John" she rolled her eyes once more "took me home, kissed me with his hard disgusting lips" she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "but john is such a handsome young man" Wendy said.  
  
"well he didn't act that way" Summer said in protest, "he took things too far and laughed and said" she mimicked his voice "what are you going to do punch me" Wendy gasped, "what a young fool" she said "so I did" Summer said shrugging her shoulders, "oh Summer, not all guys are like that" Wendy said trying to reassure her, "aren't they" Summer said looking away, "its unfair, all the good guys, are in books & movies, its like they are only a myth a fairytale, Part of our imagination" Summer said, "but some [I]are[/I] real" Wendy said kissing Summer on the forehead "goodnight dear" she said as she got up and walked out of the room, Tinkerbell poked Peter in the side, "ok ok Im coming" he said as he followed Tink through the night sky, Summer looked to the window, [I]I swear I heard something[/I] she said to her self [I]oh well[/I] she said drifting off into slumber.  
  
Summer awoke that morning by Robbie whom was jumping up and down on her bed "what" she said softly and sleepily "Gran is taking us shopping and too the movies" he said excitedly landing on his knees next to her, "get up, get up" he said trying to push her off the bed but was unsuccessful "ok, ok Im up" she said getting up carefully, she got dressed and walked downstairs with Robbie close behind, "morning" she said as she kissed her father on the cheek and sat down beside him, after breakfast Wendy, Summer and Robbie said goodbye to Gregory, Summer gave a big hug "try not to have to much fun without us" Summer said sarcastically, "I could never do that" Gregory said smiling waving them goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Latter that evening when they arrived home, Summer and Robbie were talking excitedly hauling in the shopping they had got along the way, "Papa, were are you" Summer said happily, "Gregory" Wendy said strangely, "something's not right" Wendy said looking at Summer like she had seen a ghost, Summer walked up the stairs, Robbie, close behind like usual "Papa" she said again with the colour draining out of her face, she slowly opened the door to her & Robbie's room, her grandmothers old nursery she picked up her sword, but there was nothing in the room, the window was open and wind was blowing leaves in, the wind make the door slam, the wind just stoped and she turned around, there was a strange knife pinning a old fashion kind of paper on the door, and the paper just said HOOK.  
  
"is this some kind of joke, Grandma" Summer asked sitting on her bed with Robbie, "no, it's the absolute truth, Captain James Hook, yes from the fairytale, is real and he has taken your Father" Wendy said taking Robbie and tucking him into bed, "now its way past your bed time" she said ignoring the expression on Summers face, "you go to sleep to young lady" she said kissing Summer on the top of her head and walking out of the room, Summer laid down in her bed frustrated [I]how could she lie about something like this?[/I] she said to herself as she cried silently, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
The Window was still open air occasionally drifted past her face, something flew in the window, carefully and quietly so no one noticed, he floated above Summer looking down at her, some tears were still on her face, Summer felt someone breathing but she stayed still and silent, Peter brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, then he lent in and kissed her gently, just a peck, he then rose higher to the roof, then down on the ground, on his own to feet, Summer carefully and silently felt for her sword and lifted it and put it against his throat "who are you" she said but he lifted his sword aswell, and they were in battle, "me, oh Im just Peter-Pan" he said proudly as he blocked another of her attacks.  
  
Wendy was standing at the doorway "both of you put your swords down" she said walking into the room, they did as she said, "are you really Peter-Pan" Robbie said running over to his sister, "the one and only" he said then he flew up into the air, Summer and Robbie both opened their mouth's widely, "Peter, does Hook really have Gregory?" Wendy asked gravely, "Im afraid so Wendy" he said nodding, "come in the other room will you for a moment Peter" He nodded and followed her out of the room, Summer ran and got changed and packed some of her stuff into a school bag, "were are you going" Robbie asked scratching his head, "Neverland" she said smiling, "I'm Coming to" Robbie said doing the same as Summer, When Peter and Wendy walked back into the room Summer looked at them both, "We're going with you" she said. 


End file.
